Amor Caeca Est
by VisualIDentificationZeta
Summary: Harm/Jen; SUMMARY: a little spoof from when I was writing "Trouble". Read author's notes on more info.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Amor Caeca Est

AUTHOR: VIDZ

PAIRING: Harm/Jen

DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc of the TV show JAG are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this fic. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I wrote an unfinished prototype of this fic when I was writing Trouble all that time ago. I never got to finish it, instead I was so disatisfied with it and unsure of the plot that I actually deleted it. Recently I again got inspiration for it and wrote it from scratch up, with similar plot, but slightly different. Know that this fic is heavy on very explicit smut, so reader discretion is required.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peeking into the small break room he was gratified to discover his target.

It was late in the evening and according to the guards' logbook she was the last one here. Not having seen her in over 3 weeks he was simply missing her too much to go home to wait for her there, so he'd driven here instead.

Stepping behind her he wrapped his arms around her small body and started placing small kisses on the graceful line of muscles where the neck meets the shoulder. "Hi." The woman in his arms, who had stiffened at first, relaxed as she began enjoying his affections.

"There's no-one but us in the building." he whispered, lust coloring his voice a dark honey, the tone only one person knew "I checked. I can't wait until we get home, I want you too much. Let me make love to you right here, right now."

A throaty moan and the sinking of the lovely female body back into his was the answer.

He took it as an affirmative and reached his hand into the waist of her skirt, slipping into her panties. Then she forgot how to think as his fingers encountered the triangular patch of groomed curls, known as the treasure trail. For a trail it was, leading directly to the treasure, hiding between her strong thighs. He shortly tangled through her short curls, before finding the fleshy, wieldy piece of skin that covered her clit. Pushing it back to expose the small concentration of nerves he gave it a thorough rub before pulling his hand away. He could clearly see a sheen of sweet on her neck, hear her quick breathing, the hitches in it when he'd touched her intimately, the way her stomach muscles fluttered on his way back out of her skirt, and he loved her responsiveness to him.

With a hand flat on the middle of her back he gently pushed her forward until she was bent over at the waist, her upper body resting on the food counter before them, her fingers gripping at the furthest edge like claws.

Raising the skirt up and over her hips Harm was faced with an amazing piece of ass, a work of art. He couldn't help but spread his hands and place them on those magnificent, tight buttocks, squeezing and eliciting excited whimpers. Yet he was too hot and too desperate for release to devote much attention to it. Looking down he could see her panties already had a large wet spot where the gateway to heaven was located.

And this gateway was very, very wet when he pulled down the lacy underwear. The outer lips were glistening in the neon lighting, swollen and engorged with blood. The thick juices dripped steadily from between the fleshy inner lips, falling to the ground, collecting in a small puddle, or slowly sliding down toned thighs.

He wasted no time. With his fingers he parted the silky folds, approving of the lubrication he found there.

"Mmmm, how wet you are already."

She responded by sighing lustfully and pushing back at his fingers. Knowing they were both much too turned on for foreplay he abandoned the small hard nub of nerves and quickly divested himself of his pants and boxers.

Fisting his eager member, already leaking clear fluid from the tip, he pushed the large head between her sodden folds, parting them, and glided it between them from her clit to her perineum to lubricate himself, ignoring her urgent flexing backwards when she tried to push him inside herself. When he then lubricated his shaft in the same way, bumping her clit with the head of his cock at the same time, her mewls were joined by frustrated sighs and growls at his refusal to cooperate and finally take her.

Finally centering himself in front of the small hole he started to push in. He grunted from the effort accompanied by a choir of moans, groans and heavy breathing; she'd gotten tight since the last time they'd made love and it was taking all he had not to blow his load right that second.

The progress was slow, her walls giving way almost reluctantly to his large girth. She was moaning constantly and her hips were jerking uncontrolably in her ecstasy, so he had to grip them tightly. He was almost tempted to just shove it in, but the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her when this should be only about pleasure. It took a while, but finally he was buried balls-deep inside of her wet, tight flesh.

She groaned, it had been a tight fit there for a second. She felt something furry tickling at her nether lips and she looked down between her legs. Her head swam for a second when she saw his large furry testicles hanging betwen her thighs. She gasped lustily at the promise they held, of filling her up tight with their hot juice.

Letting her get used to him he stayed still for a minute, breathing heavily as if he'd just run a marathon, mindless with exquisite pleasure. The TAD had simply been too long in his opinion, the first one since they'd gotten together. Going from having his needs met daily to having to resort to masturbation had been truly unpleasant, leaving him with a hunger larger than he'd had in the years he'd been single before her.

When at last he could feel her relax fully and then pull her hips away, only to shove them back on him again, he finally started moving.

Gradually, his thrusts grew from slow and shallow to moderate and deep.

Burying his nose into the back of her neck he licked and nibbled at the firm flesh there. There was something niggling at him, but he banished the annoying little bugger.

Abandoning that spot he let his lips travel to the sweet spot beneath her ear, making her whimper and meet his thrusts even more eagerly.

He felt so huge inside her, stretching her so much, rubbing against her nerve endings, making her delirious with pleasure. She didn't know how long she'd be able to stand this sweet torture, his cock inside her, his talented fingers on her clit and his mouth on her sweet spot. She wondered why he didn't undo her uniform blouse and give some attention to her swollen breasts and aching nipples, begging for his fingers, but guessed he was just too turned on for that. All she could do was hump back at him and grab at the counter in front of her with enough force to have her fingers turn white.

Opening his mouth he started sucking at the spot, using his teeth to scrape at the skin while his fingers still played with her clit and his cock plunged in and out of her powerfully.

When he at last sank his teeth into that delicious neck the woman beneath him let out a throaty half-scream into her fist and her knees buckled beneath her, failing her as she reached her orgasm. She'd always been aware of how sensitive her neck was, but hadn't been aware it was _this_ sensitive.

Harm caught her just in time, slinging his arm over her belly, gripping the hip on the other side as his teeth broke the skin in a primordial urge to mark his property. When the metallic taste filled his taste buds his teeth retreated and a tongue replaced them as he soothed the wound with tender licks. The wound be visible for weeks and since he'd bitten her in a spot above the collar it wouldn't be so easily hidden. The primal man in him was pleased.

Satisfied his woman had been re-claimed he straightened and gripped her hips tightly as he really started putting it to her, thrusting into her with such force that she let out a lustful whimper each time he bashed against her cervix. He could feel her hot juices coat his dick, balls and groin, and flow down her thighs as he moved in and out with loud squishy sounds. The friction had mixed his precum and her fluids together into a white, thick frothy cream which was gathering around her widely-stretched entrance as he pounded into her.

Looking down he could see her outer lips cling to his cock everytime he pulled back, stretching magnificently, a testament to how tight she was.

Barely holding back the urge to just sink into her one last time and let himself fill her to the brim he held onto her hips as he fucked her into the counter. He needed release, but wouldn't let himself cum until she went over the edge once more. Besides, after the weeks of torture he was willing to let himself wait a little more because that way his orgasm would be a lot better.

She was so wonderful, her passage was tight, gripping and massaging him in all the ways that make life worth living, she was wet, lubricated just enough so they wouldn't get chaffed while also being able to feel each other's skin intimately. After these weeks of solitude, when not even daily phone calls had been enough, he needed to feel her skin wherever he could.

He undid her braid and wound the lush brown hair around his wrist, pulling her head backwards. With this he made her back arch into the counter, raising her delicious rump, tilting her hips and changing the angle at which he was penetrating her, making him now bash directly at the opening to her womb.

The new angle made him hit new spots inside her and it took only a few more thrusts before she was screaming her extasy into her small fist again.

Her inner muscles were fluttering madly, gripping him and releasing, milking him for all their worth, as she shuddered in his arms.

It went on for a long time, with him riding her through her contractions, prolonging them while he clund to his sanity and self-control with every last shred of his respectable will-power.

Finally she stiffened one more time and then collapsed bonelessly onto the counter below her, moaning and trying fruitlessly to buck back against him for more.

It didn't take long after that before his hips jerked helplessly against that perfect, tight, hard ass as his cock throbbed and swelled even more.

------------------------------------------------------

**Reviews are love.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm such a sucker, letting you all (er, all three of you) talk me into continuing this thing... *sigh* Okay, here's the deal. The fic was too long in it's original form (really, who ever heard of me posting 4000 words in one chapter? It's herecy!), so I broke it up into two chapters since I'll be adding another chapter, an epilogue of sorts. If all goes right, I'll post the last part of "Making a commitment" this week, but if not... please forgive me.

Thanks to **Rittanicus, Lynnp **and **carolfd** for their lovely reviews, but where did the rest of my loyal readers/reviewers go?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Holding back until he could already feel his cum being injected into his cock, he let go of her hair and, gripping her hips again, prepared to give one last mighty push. The head of his cock bashed against the cervix, making it bloom and he put on the pressure until he could suddenly feel himself slide further in. His slid in until all of the helmet was inside her womb and then he felt himself get locked as her cervix tightened around his cock at the thinnest part of it, just behind the head. He would be unable to either move further in, much less out, until he had drained himself of everything he had and softened.

But right that second he didn't really care about whether or not he could pull out, because he could already feel his boiling hot seed burn it's way up his hard thickness, before being expelled with force directly into her body, where it was supposed to create a new life. But he knew it wouldn't since she was on the pill as they'd decided to wait with starting a family.

He decided not to think about that bit because the thought that he was right now impregnating her gave him a thrill, making his orgasm even more powerful. He groaned and moaned helplessly behind her as he filled her small tummy full.

Reaching down with a shaky hand she put it flat against her muscular belly and could swear it felt bigger and warmer from his seed. This was the best sex she'd ever had and he felt like a log had been pushed into her, so wide he was stretching her to the point where pain and pleasure were indiscernable. She could feel every vein and shape on the surface of his cock, every time he swelled bigger for a second as he shot yet another load into her, exciting her nerve endings anew, making her shiver in bliss. Her muscles massaged him, coaxing yet another load out of him, which they then milked straight into her fallopian tubes.

It went on like this for what seemed an eternity before he had no more she could milk from him and for a second he stiffened for that one last, weak shot, before collapsing forward onto her small body.

They were like that, his large body on top of her small one, he kissing her neck and the back of her head as he whispered sweet words of love in her ear, and she luxuriating in the feel of his warm, strong body above her, one hand supporting her on the counter, while the other on the tummy that felt as if it had grown from the sheer volume of sperm he'd shot inside her. They were both resting, waiting for their strength to return and their joints to go back to solid state.

When he had softened enough he slowly slipped out of her womb, but was still inside her, and groaned with the effort of holding himself upward when all his muscles and bones felt as if they'd been liquified, when suddenly "HAAAARMMM!?" came the ear-piercing shrill "What the hell are you doing!?"

It was at that point that he realized the scream hadn't come from the woman beneath him, but instead from behind. His considerable intellect was still functioning at a very reduced rate and it was struggling to figure out why the voice of the woman he had been making love to had NOT come from her.

His body stiffened as dread filled his stomach so quickly he thought he would be sick right there and then.

Turning around he felt bile rise in his throat when he saw his wife standing in the doorway instead of being bent over the counter, with his cock still inside her as he had been convinced she'd been there from the start. He heard a loud 'plop' as his dick left it's warm, wet, tight haven and he followed Jen's eyes down to the engorged vulva, spread as far as if a log had been inside it, the entrance frothy white with his seed, dark red lips gaping open as his juices dribbled steadily out of it. Her juices still glistened brightly on his half-hard cock as the thick length hung between his hairy legs.

Why was Jen THERE when she should've been HERE? How could that happen? How the hell could he have made such a mistake? He'd been absolutely sure, so sure he would've bet everything he owned on it, that he had come on to and made love to his wife after he'd entered the small break room. There was supposed to be no-one but her left in the building, he'd checked, twice, otherwise he wouldn't have been so bold as to make love to her at their work place.

Jen was frozen to the spot, stunned numb from shock, anger and an indescribable amount of hurt. She could literally feel her heart break in her chest as she watched her husband standing there with his pants around his ankles and his cock still shiny from ANOTHER WOMAN's juices. Harm... the one man she'd always believed incapable of doing something as despicable and hurtful as cheating on his partner. His wife, even.

But even through the pain of her discovery she could read confusion on his beloved features, features couldn't really hate even now. Perhaps it was her fault, perhaps she was not attractive enough, perhaps she'd put on too much weight, or nagged too much, or was too boring, or...

"Wait!" his desperate call stopped her against her will as she turned to flee the scene in tears.

She stopped, but didn't turn.

"Please, wait."Harm whispered, his voice filled with horror Jen immediately recognized as genuine.

Slowly she turned back around, noticing he'd pulled up and buckled his pants as he stared between her and the woman on the counter as if.... As if he had expected her to be bent over, recovering from a Harm-induced orgasm and not some stranger.

This put a new spin to her picture of the situation and for now she decided against taking a knife and cutting his dick off right there before demanding a divorce on the grounds of infidelity.

"If you're there..." Harm pointed at his wife with a shaky finger "... then who's this?" aiming at the woman, who's thighs were still trembling with the force of her orgasms.

Unconsciously he back-pedaled as the moaning woman made an effort to rise up on her boneless arms and turn around.

Harm's jaw dropped together with his heart when his eyes fell into the face of the office's newest transfer-in, Ashley LaJuen.

Only now did the differences between Jen and the 24 year old Petty Officer come back to him, differences he had briefly wondered over in the heat of the moment, but had dismissed as play of imagination from not having seen and felt her in 25 days: her small hip-to-waist ratio typical for women who rather simply starved for a slim figure from early on, instead of combining a healthy diet with regular exercise to attain the perfect female hourglass figure, the kind of figure Jen possessed. Different perfume and panties, both Harm had mistakenly thought Jen had bought while he'd been away. All the differences Harm had thought he was imagining due to the dimmed lighting and time away because there should've been no-one else in the building but he and Jen. Especially not anyone on this level, in this break room, looking so similar to his wife from behind.

But they had many things in common as well: both had those same lush, long brown locks; they were both of approximately the same height and similar enough from the back while wearing their uniforms they could easily be mistaken by a horny, impatient sailor who believed there was no-one else in the building but he and his wife. They also had a similar jaw-line and high cheeks, similar enough to mislead him while he'd been attending her neck from behind. Neither was either of them a virgin, Harm having taken care of that on his and Jen's wedding night, while who knew when had Ashley lost her virginity.

He was now seriously regretting bypassing her breasts in favor of the more pressing matters, like sinking deeply into her, because that was the largest and most telling physical difference between the two women of all. Ashley had small breasts, typical for her type of slimness, while Jen had large, luscious ones, the type that had men drooling. Had he not bypassed them in favor of a quickie he would've noticed this was not Jen.

But in Harm's mind none of that mattered, all he knew was that he'd cheated on his wife, on the one woman he loved with everything he was and self-hate quickly overwhelmed him. Along with a real and present fear of losing the greatest thing he'd ever had, all because he'd been just too horny to wait to make love to her.

"Oh. Fuck." Harm groaned and he turned fearfully to his fuming wife, self-loathing taking him over "I swear, I didn't know. I thought she was you. I checked the goddamned registry when I came in, you were the only one left signed-in!"

He pleaded, his voice getting louder on the last sentence as he turned to stare accusingly at the woman he'd just had sex with.

Ashley winced guiltily at that, while trying to straighten her clothes to cover herself. She was shaking like a leaf, from fear now, as she glanced at Mrs Rabb who'd gone completely silent, rage boiling in her dark eyes. While she knew CDR Rabb would not physically harm her, she wasn't so sure about his wife. She'd known it was a gamble when she'd decided to go through with it, even when she'd recognized the voice and knew he was married, but had figured she could deal with the consequences. After he'd find out who she was and would've been no doubt pissed off for her having tricked him, she would've just threatened to tell his wife to get him off her back. This would've also been a good blackmail material for the future. Ashley had good plans on getting up the Navy's hierarchy as far as she could, no matter what the way she went about it. In all her calculations she had forgotten one scenario: his wife finding them. Now not only were her plans ruined, she was also in a very real danger of been maimed by Rabb's wife, who had every right to anger and vengeance.

"Um yeah." she grimaced "I remembered I forgot to take the leftovers of my lunch with me just as I signed out. The guards allowed me to come back for them without another signing-in." With her back now against the counter she felt boxed-in as she was surrounded on three sides by walls and the only exit was blocked by Jennifer who had switched the focus of her rage from her husband on her.

"Why the hell didn't you say something or protest or stop me when I started groping you!?" demanded Harm, visions of a broken marriage already swimming before his eyes "You could've said something. But you didn't make not even a peep."

"I didn't want you to stop. You turned me on more by your first touch than any other man before. I wanted everything you could give me." Ashley admitted half of the truth and fibbed the rest "I figured as long as I didn't know who was doing this to me there was no fraternization and no problems."

Harm didn't bother with pointing out the huge holes in that logic as he focused on the more pressing issues "You tricked me into having sex with you! You let me believe I was making love to my wife! YOU TRICKED ME INTO CHEATING ON MY WIFE!"

Oh yeah, Jen wasn't the only one pissed off. Ashley's fear grew when Jen growled under her breath and took a step forward, while Harm didn't look like he was willing to even try to stop his wife.

Ashley's face then turned white for real as realization struck "There's more." she whispered hoarsely.

"More? Hasn't it been enough?" There it was, the second shoe.

Ashley shrugged helplessly, refusing to look at either of the married couple as she fiddled with her soiled skirt "Um..." she bit her lip "I'm not on the pill and... um... I had my period 12 days ago."

Jen screamed in rage and lunged at Ashley.

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTES: as stated, this was a blooper that popped up when I was writing "Trouble" and because of that it's up to you, readers, to whether take it as a real fic or just an alternate scenario that never happened.

Reviews are love.


End file.
